Time Goes By
by NCISFanficxxx
Summary: Harry and Gemma got together, it was fun and they loved each-other, but what happens when their lives are turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Hey a new fan-fiction -Lauren xxx

* * *

Chapter 1

It was August 29th, Mary-Claire's Birthday. Harry Tressler was still finding a way to tell Gemma that he wanted to finish the kiss with her and not Mary-Claire. They had shared a kiss when Gemma's 8 year old son, Finn had thought she was sleeping with his best friends dad. Then Gemma had to explain to Harry that she couldn't be sleeping with him because he was gay and had a partner, Chris. They had acted like nothing happened until a patient on AAU had pain so bad tat any dose of morphine would render him conscious, he had told Harry that Cannabis helped with the pain so Harry took him for a smoke. Harry had just changed and was ready to go home when Gemma came in. She had told him that the smell was a dead give away so she had started to spray him with perfume.

"Stop, Stop, Stop. Stop"

"Thank you, for today, I've been having a rubbish time lately"

"Yeah, I've noticed. About that kiss"

They both lean forward and the door flies open. Mary-Claire.

"Smells like a brothel in here"

She walks up to Harry

"Prefer a natural man myself, and i'll be checking yours out later"

Gemma's still in the room and then runs out with tears streaming down her face

It's half an hour after Harry's shift ended when he ran onto AAU looking for Gemma.

"Gemma!"

She closes the file she had at hand and walked away. Just as he was about to set off Mr Hanssen walked in front of him.

"Still here Doctor Tressler?"

"Just a few personal things to do"

"Carry on"

Gemma's stood at one of the supply units and harry goes to talk to her.

"Gemma"

"Shouldn't you be leaving for your date?"

"Gemma I like..."

"Save it Harry"

"Gemma you..."

"You're looking for fun and I'm looking for love, it wouldn't have worked out anyway"

She begins to walk away when Harry catches up to her.

"I love you Gemma"

"What?"

"I'm in love with you"

Harry felt good to have it off his chest but from not far away Mary-Claire was listening to their conversation and decided to end it with Harry.

"Harry you're great fun but that's not what i'm looking for, sorry"

"Wow, turned down by Mary-Claire, you must be losing your touch"

"Come home with me and test it"

"One one condition"

"Sure"

"We keep it a secret"

"What?"

She gives him a look and he pulls her round the corner so their alone.

"Gemma Wilde will you be my secret girlfriend"

"Umm, Yeah"

"Great"

"I'll be like 5 minutes, I just have to change"

"Can I supervise?"

"No"

He looks at her with puppy dog eyes

"I have an 8 year old son that won't work"

"Fine, we come in as friends tomorrow right?"

"Agreed"

Gemma gets changed to see Harry still waiting.

"You said five minutes, that was like ten"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"My lips are sealed"

"Good"

They arrive at Harry's apartment and leave everything in the car. They both wanted this so much. As soon as they're through the door Harry starts to pull Gemma's Jacket off. They have hungry kisses that only part when Oxygen is needed. Gemma pulls down Harry's pants after unzipping the fly and fiddling with his belt until it came undone.

"Gem, this isn't fair"

"What?"

"You have more clothes on than I do"

"Your impatient aren't you?"

"I've been waiting for this for too long"

"I know"

Once they have finished what they both wanted to do for so long they fell asleep in each others arms. They wake up the next morning to the sound of Harry's Alarm. Once they're both ready they head of to Work to go and put on a show again. They arrive at Holby and walk in as usual, trying to hide the massive grins on their faces. A patient that they had been taking care of had been moved to Darwin so they would team up with Jac, Jonny and Mo but frankly nobody wanted to be working with a pregnant Jac Naylor. Just before lunch and Jac had asked Gemma to run some blood tests, Jac came up to the nurses station to see Harry and Gemma chatting.

"Did you run those blood tests?"

"Yep"

"Chase up the results?"

"Harry needed me for something"

"Useless"

Harry didn't want anybody talking to Gemma like that and sees that it has clearly hurt Gemma. He walks up behind her and slips his arm around her, completely forgetting not telling anybody and slipping into protective boyfriend mode.

"Ok no need to be so horrible"

"This me being horrible, you're nothing both of you and you're absolutely useless"

* * *

6 weeks later

Gemma was lucky she was home, this had been the fourth week this had been going on, her being sick but now she had her suspicions. Just before work she stopped at the hospital chemist and bought a small package. She went on with her day with the occasional kiss from Harry if nobody was watching if their paths crossed. So on her break she decided to put it to good use. She came back five minutes early, the same time Harry went on his break. As he was walking through the ward she pulled him to one side.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Come on"

They walk down to the cafe and order their drinks. They sit at a table and Gemma starts to ramble about the night they got together.

"Gemma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that night was special, right?"

"Yeah"

"With that night comes responsibility"

"What?"

"I'm Pregnant"


	2. Chapter 2

Thx for all the great reviews, so here's the second chapter xx

* * *

Chapter 2

What was she thinking, she had just told her boyfriend whom she had only been with 6 weeks that she was pregnant with his child, of course he wasn't ready to settle down Harry had always been a party lifestyle kind of person. How could she be so stupid.

Harry was looking straight into her eyes when she had told him. He was now looking straight past her and looking at a mother and daughter sat playing dolls. How could he be a father, yes he was scared, yes he didn't know what to do but the one thing he did know was that he would be by her side throughout the entire thing.

"We're going to be parents?"

"Harry, it's ok. I can do this alone, you don't have to be involved if you don't want to be"

Hang on a minute, she was pregnant with his child and she was giving him an out, no way was he taking her offer.

"Your giving me an out?"

"Yes"

"Gem, if this was 6 weeks ago and you were some girl I hardly knew then yes I would take it, but it isn't and I love you"

"What are you saying?"

"That we give it a chance"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Right so what are we going to do about telling people?"

"Nobody knows about us so if you want they don't have to, we can just tell them you got pregnant by your boyfriend but he said he wasn't ready to settle down like that"

"That's actually a good idea"

"Don't sound too surprised"

"We can tell Finn right?"

"Yes"

"Great!"

* * *

Harry drove Gemma home and they decided that they would tell Finn tonight. Harry drove her home where her mother was relieved of her babysitting duties. Harry received a few weird looks from her mother but he just shook them off by smiling at her. Once they were sure Gemma's mother was gone they hid Harry in the kitchen and Gemma went to talk Finn in the lounge.

"Mum, what is it?"

"I have a surprise for you"

"What is it?"

She goes into the kitchen and pulls Harry out with her.

"Harry!"

"Hey little guy"

"What are you doing here?"

"Me and your mum have an announcement"

"Ok, what?"

"Me and Harry are together!"

"Yeah, like kissy kissy together?"

"Yeah"

"And we're having a baby, your going to be a big brother"


End file.
